


Winter

by Raina921



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Romance, rareshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28187526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina921/pseuds/Raina921
Summary: Aster and Alexis discuss their thoughts on the holiday season and winter. Pure fluff. A late tribute to Aster/Edo Phoenix's birthday (December 19th). Rareshipping.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 1





	Winter

A light snow fell softly to the ground from the night sky above the quiet neighborhood. The serenity of the weather added to the picturesque surroundings of the small, cozy houses lined together on the street that were decked out in Christmas lights of varying colors. Many of the windows shone with the warm glow of lights from inside, also enabling anyone passing by to see the occasional person/s inside the homes bustling about. After all, it was the peak of holiday time with Christmas being less than one week away. So, that also meant that lots of families would be spending more time together.

For Aster Phoenix, the holidays could be a very somber reminder of what he didn’t have compared to lots of others. Sure, he still had a family in the sense of his best friends Sartorius and Sarina, who he had spent more than a few Christmases with now. And he loved taking the time to visit the orphanage every year to give out gifts and spend time with the children like him who had lost their parents. All of that along with how busy the preparations for the upcoming new Pro League season could get, and you could say that it was easy for him to keep busy during the holiday season enough to not dwell on the unpleasantness. 

But thanks to reminders like the scenery around him right now and the media’s constant portrayal of family representation, Aster would still find himself feeling a bit depressed at this time of year. The latter reminder especially infuriated Aster. It felt like every holiday TV commercial or ad had the exact same idea of what the idealized “perfect” family unit should be: a mother, father, two children usually consisting of one boy and one girl, and for some reason Aster didn’t understand, a dog. God, how he loathed that dog… More than anything, the whole image screamed that this was normal and anything else was not expected in society. It felt like it was telling Aster, _“You’re not a part of this, so you don’t belong here.”_ He already felt different enough from most others his age, so he didn’t want to stand out even more.

As he stole a glance at the person walking beside him, Aster was reminded that one thing was better about this year’s holiday season than years before. He was with _her_ now. Alexis Rhodes. Ever since last summer, they’d started a friendship after she had challenged him to a rematch for the duel they hadn’t gotten to during the beginning of that year when he had first come to Duel Academy. Since then, Aster’s feelings had eventually started to grow into something stronger. He loved how refreshing it was to be with Alexis. How she was always patient and never pried for more details about his life or feelings than he was ready to give in the moment. Her simple nature of coolheaded determination and practicality made it easy for Aster to just relax and enjoy being around her, confiding things whenever it felt necessary. And was once he had grown comfortable enough around her as a person, his physical attraction to Alexis had made itself known. Whether he was actually in love with the beautiful angelic-looking girl beside him now, he didn’t know yet. But one thing Aster did feel sure of was that he wanted to find out if his feelings could go in that direction.

“Penny for your thoughts, Aster?” Alexis’ words broke through the silent void of thoughts that Aster seemed to have become lost in. The smile she wore looked amused, but at the same time, it also had that quick probing wit to it that always told Aster when she was trying to decipher something about him.

“Was I spacing out that long? Sorry… I’m just experiencing some negative emotions from seeing the reality of the media’s stereotypical representation of how the holidays are spent.” Aster apologized in what he hoped was a breezy, casual-sounding tone.

Following his gaze towards the front window of the house they had stopped in front of, Alexis’ expression softened in sympathy at Aster’s words. Nestled between the open curtains, she could see a colorfully lit and decorated Christmas tree surrounded by a few smiling adults as they watched a little boy point eagerly towards the sparkly star pinned on top of the tree. He then started making wild gestures towards the floor below, as if he was urging his parents to let him open an early present.

Before Alexis could find anything to say in an attempt to comfort Aster, he spoke up. “It’s okay. Sometimes seeing this this does make me miss him more, I admit. But I know I still have a lot to be happy about during the holidays. I have a new friend in you this time to spend them with now, after all.” He said quietly, not needing to elaborate on who “he” was.

Alexis couldn’t stop the faint flush of warmth on her cheeks from Aster’s words, grateful that he at least probably wouldn’t notice it in the dark. “I’m glad, too. It was really fun having you visit today. Mom and Dad really liked you, you know. And Atty…well, no explanation is needed for him.” She admitted gratefully.

“Well, I’m hard to not like, believe it or not.” Aster said teasingly, causing Alexis to roll her eyes good-naturedly.

“But putting the whole family aspect aside, how do you like the holiday season in general? Is it fun with all the parties and events going on? Or do you just find them stressful more than anything else? They say the suicide rate triples during this time of year.” Alexis changed the subject offhandedly.

“It can be a nightmare for sure what with all the planning for sponsored events and scheduling. And the Pro League end-of-season rush is hell with all the standings being determined and constant calls from management and sponsors. So overall, I’m just more relieved than anything else once the holidays are over.” Aster admitted ruefully.

“I know what you mean. Even though I usually like keeping busy, the holidays are a bit of an overload with all the shopping, decorating, and get-togethers to juggle in along with school.” Alexis agreed.

“I must admit I’m a bit surprised. I would think that regular students your age would enjoy it more instead overall. Usually, it’s those months of winter afterwards without all the celebrations going on that people seem to dread more.” Aster said thoughtfully.

“I don’t think of it like that. To me, that’s the true winter. A time to relax and focus your energies more on your regular life instead. And then that helps us to appreciate spring more when it arrives. So in that way, winter is actually my favorite season.” Alexis explained.

“It’s good to know we both share the same priorities on this matter. And since we’re getting into winter, will you work on your Ice deck again for it? I always thought that was an interesting strategy.” Aster said casually.

“Eh, I’ll have to see about that. I’ve tried it again in a few practice duels so far, but I lost every time. I would need to figure out some way to rebuild it first, I’m afraid.” Alexis answered in a somewhat frustrated tone.

“Well, I said it was “interesting”, not good.” Aster teased with his trademark cocky smirk.

“You’re lucky that you’re someone I don’t dislike.” Alexis grumbled, causing Aster to chuckle lightly.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Aster and Alexis stopped for a break near a telephone pole on the corner of the street.

“Well, would you look where we are…” Aster said softly. He pointed upwards towards the mistletoe that had been hung carelessly over the pole.

Alexis’ face turned bright red at the sight before. Of all times for this to happen, it had to be alone with Aster. She couldn’t seem to form any words as he slowly turned towards her; the look on his face was both questioning and expectant.

“I won’t push you if you don’t want to, Alexis. But I just want you to know that I _do_ like you. Whether that ends up meaning anything for you though is completely up to you.” Aster’s words were just above a whisper, his face mere inches from Alexis’ as his eyes practically pleaded with her to have his feelings reach her.

It felt as if everything around her had evaporated. All sense of time and other purposes were gone for Alexis as she looked into Aster’s eyes and let the meaning of his words sink in. For once, she didn’t bother to analyze the pros and cons of everything attached to a situation or try to look at her own feelings objectively. Everything about this just felt wonderful and _right_. 

Without another thought, Alexis leaned in towards Aster, surrendering herself to the perfection of the moment. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders, drawing her in further towards him until their lips met. And then, it was nothing but pure blissful happiness as she felt his lips move gently against her own. They felt cool and smooth, as if she could drink the very essence of Aster himself from them if she wanted to. It was soft and peaceful; the same emotions that came from simply talking to him, but only magnified ten times over.

Once their kiss broke naturally, Aster paused to rest his forehead gently against Alexis’, enjoying the serenity of the moment. “It’s good to know we share the same priorities on this matter as well…” He said softly, unable to suppress a slight grin of amusement at his choice of wording.

It felt like there were a thousand things Alexis could have said right now to Aster. But instead, she let the one observation she had come out as naturally as it could. “You… You’re like…winter.” She blurted out, immediately regretting her ridiculous choice of wording as her face heated up yet again.

Aster simply smiled at Alexis’ words. She truly was adorable whenever she struggled to explain herself like this. But the meaning and honesty in them rang true all the same. “And you’re my favorite as well.” He answered honestly, a gentle smile forming on his face. 

Glancing up at the mistletoe, Aster couldn’t help silently admitting to himself that the holidays had proven to be good for something after all.

  
  



End file.
